marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Curtis Connors (Earth-21117)
| Relatives = Unnamed wife | Universe = Earth-21117 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (human form) Orange with vertical pupils (reptilian form)Category:Orange EyesCategory:Vertical Pupils | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (human form) none (reptilian form) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (reptilian form) | UnusualFeatures = In reptilian form: Claws, fangs, scales, prehensile tail; Left arm missing (regrown in reptilian form and for a few instants in human form) Category:One ArmCategory:Reptilian FormCategory:Prehensile Tail | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Search scientist, formerly surgeon | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Judd Winick; Jim Calafiore | First = Exiles #17 | Death = Exiles #17 | Quotation = ...but look at what I've done... I used to... before... I saved people, y'know. I did... ...what's happened to me... what has become of my life? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Why? Why did this happen... ...when all I ever wanted to do was help? | QuoteSource = Exiles #17 | Speaker = Dr. Connors | HistoryText = Early life Dr. Curtis Connors was a brilliant surgeon who lost his left arm to a war wound. As this wound cost him his career, he became a searcher, using his intellect to study reptiles, hoping to find a way to replicate their regenerative capabilities to regrow his arm. The Lizard(s) Injecting himself the serum, he thought his work was a success, and that he could spread it to the millions of people needing it, but instant later turn himself into the Lizard, as his serum had triggered the reptilian DNA dormant within humanity. Once transformed, he injected wife with the serum as well, and the two of them then went on rampage, infecting the whole neighborhood. The motives of this actions are unknown, but were speculated to be possibly maliciousness or loneliness. The hybrids were able to breed (the females laying up to thirty eggs per month). In ten years, the Lizards controled the western half of the United States with nothing but a wall separating them from the rest of the population. Back as human After nine years of reptilian state, Connors became a human back, but was let safe to live by the Lizards, who sensed the reptile inside of him, who gave birth to them. In a desperate attempt to right what he put wrong, a re-humanized Connors planed on using nuclear bombs to kill the Lizards. Tasked by the Talus to stop him, Exiles' Mimic found him ready to detonate the nuclear charges, but the mutant, presenting himself as one of this world's Avengers, persuaded him to cancel his plans. Although, he was unable to prevent Connors from committing suicide. Immediately, the Talus informed Blink was informed that the time-line was repaired, and the two Exiles were taken away from that reality. | Powers = Seemingly those of Curtis Connors (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly serum injector | Transportation = | Weapons = Gun | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Zoopathy Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Insanity Category:Suicide Category:Connors Family Category:Human/Reptile Hybrids Category:Connors Formula